fairy tail acadmey
by xAwAkEnEdxGoDx
Summary: suck at summaries


Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. If I did there would be an episode 176 right now

(normal pov)

_Its 5: am in the morning, the alarm clock rang. A hand reached for it and pressed its top so it would stop ringing. Lucy Heartfilia woke up early in the morning. She sat up, still half awake while the sunlight from her half closed window her blonde hair glistening in the early sunlight as she rubbed her still closed eyes while yawning then proceeded to stretch her arms. As she finally opened her eyes she looked on the side of her bed and winced a little when her chocolate-brown eyes encountred the bright sunlight But then she noticed something by the window, it's snowing or perhaps she should call it a drizzle since the snowflakes are really tiny and falling in a quick speed. She just shrugged it all off._

_The latter yawned again before she set her foot on her wooden floor. She stood before turning to her bed again and tidied her pillows and blankets up. She yawned again. And yet again. Somehow, she felt uneasy; she had this eerie feeling inside her. She walked through the mirror and stared at her reflection. She briskly slid her hand down her blonde hair which was illuminated by the light making it look golden. Something came to her mind, the reason why she felt questionably uneasy. Oh yeah, she woke up early because there's school and to be precise, it was the first day of school._

_She felt different because the vacation just ended and during that time she just enjoyed everything and did not bother to sleep early. It was summer vacation, after all. No need to wake up early the next day, she could just sleep her ass off the whole day. But seriously she isn't the type to slack off and act lazy all the time. She just enjoyed vacations too much and she wants to make it all worth it, and.. That's an appropriate reason, well, for her. She got used to it. She didn't want to go to school yet because it would only mean trouble and stress for her, not to mention getting along with others and dealing with jerk classmates/schoolmates. Also, part time jobs which she actually insisted on doing. But the main reason and what's really bothering her is that she just transferred schools. Meaning, she had yet to adjust, adapt and go with the flow in that school she is about to enter. As Lucy just decided to take a shower _

_-time skip tin minutes later- _

_After a few minutes, she got out of the bathroom with the towel wrapped around her curvaceous body. Lucy changed into her school uniform. It was a black long sleeved polo shirt and the skirt that reached only till her mid thigh is red in color with black and white plaids in it. She'll be also wearing a bow with the same pattern as the skirt. She wore a dark blue stockings that reaches below her knees and a pair of black school shoes to partner with it. Last but not the least, the dark blue coat/blazer that she'll wear on top of the polo shirt to keep her warm. The coat carries the school's emblem or logo on it's left chest portion and two pockets on each side.. She looked at the mirror again, checking her uniform out. "Not too shabby." She mumbled._

_After that, she went downstairs to be greeted by her breakfast. She glanced to the side. There was her mom, sitting on the chair while reading a newspaper. She walked to her and kissed her cheek. "*Ohayo gozaimasu, oka-san." She greeted. "Ohayo, Lucy-chan, please have a seat and eat your breakfast." Her mom said while gesturing to the chair next to her. Lucy did so and started eating her food. "Delicious, as always." She commented genuinely. "It cannot be helped." Lucy's mom sarcastically replied, flipping through the pages of the newspaper. They suddenly laughed together. "Ne, Oka-san, what will you do while I'm in school?" Lucy asked while taking some bacons. "I'll probably just clean... in the meantime." She said. Lucy just nodded. "Lucy-chan, are you still going to do part time job like last year?" Her mother asked, putting the newspaper down and taking a sip from the coffee. "Yeah... I have to..." Lucy answered slight sadness is evident on her pretty face. "Listen, dear, don't overdo it, ok? If I could find a job, you'll stop, ne." Her mom said while caressing her daughter's cheek. "Lucy smiled and touched her mother's hand on her cheek. "Don't worry mom, I'll be fine. You don't have to work.. It might just affect your health. Just lemme do all of the working.. trust me, ok?" Lucy said. Her mother's eyes softened. She felt lucky for having such a great daughter like her._

_After a few moments, Lucy decided to go out for school. She rode a bus to get there quickly. While sitting, she can't help but think of what is going to happen to her in that school. She was deep in thought that she didn't notice that she was in her destination already and that the bus had already stopped. After a minute, "Fairy Academy, miss!" The driver irritated said. Lucy snapped out of her thoughts and immediately got down and said her sorry to the driver. She turned and saw the huge gate of the Fairy Academy in front of her. She breathed multiple times before finally entering. "This is it." She whispered_

_Lucy's pov _

_I entered the school campus. It is surprisingly big and spacious. I walked towards the lobby. For a school with such low tuition fee, this looks rather prestigious. There were magnificent chandeliers, marble flooring with some carpet and the walls, it has gold paintings on it. I looked around and there's even a huge staircase that is deigned like I was in medieval period which reminds me of something. This is beyond what I expected! "I wonder if they have swimming pools here as well!" I wondered while sweatdropping._

_I was walking around tying to memorize the paths I'm taking. After a while, I found myself sitting across the principal of the school, Mr. Makarov Dreyar. He is a short man with white hair and beard due to his age and he is wearing a very formal attire. He was taking a look at my forms and such while nodding and curling his eyebrows from time to time. I can't read his mind; I don't know what he thinks about me. Bah! I should be able to pass! I know that, after all I was the top 1 in my former school. You see in my former school I was always on stop I was the top mage always well anyway back to the story _

_He cleared his throat after putting the papers down gaining my attention. I glanced at him. "So, Miss Lucy Heartfilia... impressive you are really good mage it would be my pleasure to have you here at our school." He said. As he looked at me and I smiled "Thank you." I happily said. "I knew it!" I thought. He gave me back my forms and he handed me a piece of thick paper. "This paper carries all the information you need to know..room number ), locker number, schedule, ect." He said. I took the papers and bowed at him. "Thanks." I said. He nodded while clasping his hands with his chin resting on it and elbows above the table as I walked out of the room I took a look at the __paper __it said _

_1. School Starts at 8:00 AM and ends at 2:15 PM. 2. Breakfast is at 7:00 AM, lunch is at 12:00 PM, and diner is at 5:00 PM. 3. Don't go off of school grounds with someone with you. 4. When boys visit the girl's dorm, and vise versa, always keep the door open._

_5. the pool is only open when gym class in in session, not after 2:30 PM. The swim team is only allowed in the pool after that time. 6. When there is 1-4 inches of snow on the ground, there will be a two-hour delay. If there are blizzards, heavy snow, etc., school will be canceled. Food will be brought to the dorm rooms. 7. after school activities start at 2:30 PM and end at 4:30 PM 8. If students are failing classes, they will be encouraged to stay until 4:00 PM after school._

_9. Detention and ISS (In school suspension) will be held in class room 318. OSS (Out of school suspension) students will stay in their dorm room. 10. If please enjoy your stay at Fairy Tail High._

_From your Principle, _

_Makarov Dreyer_

_I had trouble finding it since the school is really big! "Uhmm..West wing ..right next to the AVR room.." I mumbled while looking at the paper. I was walking straight and I did not bother looking at my path because I'm busy staring at the paper. I realized that I was getting lost. "Damn it!" I said annoyed._

_I continued walking without looking and bumped into someone. My books and my stuff fell. I immediately said sorry and looked down then picked up my things. To my surprise, the guy helped me pick some up. "It's ok." he said he said with a forced smile. I saw his face. He's handsome and his jet black spiky hair made him even more attractive. He wears the standard school uniform. For some reason, he looks neat. "Maybe an SC member" I thought. We both stood up and he gave me some of my things. "It seems like you're having trouble." He said. "Y...yeah.. I can't find the locker room, actually." I replied._

_"Tch. You say you're looking for the locker room? You're completely on the opposite side." He said amused. He leaned down and looked at me. "The locker room is in the West wing, but you're currently in the East wing right now." He muttered. "Oh... rea.. really?" I replied shyly. "Ugh! What a shame! I'm such an idiot! Well, not my fault, I'm new here, afterall." I thought. He suddenly grabbed the thick paper on my hand. "Hey!" I cried trying to get it back. But he turned multiple times so that I wouldn't reach it. "Hmm.. Interesting." He mumbled looking amused. "Yosh! Follow me, I'll lead you to the locker room." He said then left. I immediately followed him. I have no other choice._

_After a few walking and turning, we finally made it to the locker room. "Thanks." I said. He just nodded looking bored. I placed my stuff inside the locker, while in the process, I glanced at him. He's leaning against a wall staring at space. "Why is he still here?" I wondered. I closed my locker and went to him. "Let's go" he said then walked. "Huh?" I wondered. "It seems like we are in the same class. It's up to you if you want to follow me or find it on your own and get lost again." He said, his back facing me. "Oh! Ok then, lead the way." I said. We walked side by side. From time to time I looked at him. His face is calm but sometimes he frowns. Dunno why._

_He fixed his hair placing some of the tuft of hair in his forehead to his right side. Oh gosh! He looked gorgeous! Damn, Now I can really say that his handsome! ~Sparks fly moment!~ He didn't bother to look instead, he just stopped in front of a room (2-B). I flinched, removing all of the previous thoughts. "You wait here till the teacher comes. I'm going in," He said not looking at me and entered the room. I nodded. The moment he entered, I heard a few screams from the girls. "What was that?" I thought._

_After a minute, our homeroom teacher came, he is a tall man with brown hair. "Oh, so you're the new one.." He said offering his hands for a handshake. "I'm Gildarts Clive, your homeroom teacher." He said. I smiled and took his hand. "Lucy Heartfilia." He smiled back and before entering the room, "By the way, wait here till I call you in, Lucy." He said. "Uhn!" I nodded happily._

_"Good Morning." Gildarts said. The students stopped from what they were doing and greeted him back, except for a certain duo. "Good Morning, sensei!" They simultaneously greeted. "Please take your seats." The teacher said. All the students settled down while Gildarts placed his books on top of the table. He cleared his throat signing he is about to say something. "Before we start, I would like you all to meet the new student," He started. "Please come in." He said calling out to the door. Lucy carefully entered the room and looked at everyone. Everyone was whispering something while staring at her. Different looks from everyone in the room can be seen. Some are glaring, some are grinning and worst, some are having a perverted look. Lucy also noticed the guy with jet black hair she met earlier seated beside a blonde guy. He was just looking at the window with a bored expression. Somehow, he doesn't look as neat as before. His shirt is now not tucked in and his necktie is about to fall off already._

_Gildarts smiled at Lucy. "Kindly introduce yourself." He said not removing the smile in his face. Lucy twitched and cleared her throat. "A...anone.. My name is Lucy Heartfilia. 17. Pleased to meet you all." She quiveringly introduced as she bowed her head. Again, all the students started whispering something to each other. "She's hot." Some guy whispered. "Yeah. She has those huge mounds as well." whispered another guy, smirking. Little did they know that Lucy can clearly hear them. She felt somewhat frustrated but kinda expecting this since she already learned that most students there were jerks. She just stood there beside the homeroom teacher. "They're jerks afterall." She thought while having an angry face. Gildarts, oblivious to the situation just continued smiling._

_"Ok, thank you Lucy-san, uhmm.." Gildarts said while looking over for a seat. Lucy glanced at him."You sit beside the blonde guy over there." He decided, pointing his index finger at the seat. Lucy planted her brown orbs on the said seat and curled her eyebrows. "But sensei, someone's already seated beside him." She said. "Oh! Yeah, Rogue, please move to the side and let Lucy sit between you two." Gildarts said, a grin forming on his face. The blonde haired guy immediately scoffed and the guy with the messy black hair just obeyed the teacher with a blank expression. The girls suddenly protested. "What?! How can that newbie sit between our beloved duo?!" They cried. "Huh?" Lucy said in confusion. "Because I want to." Gildarts simply replied. "Unfaaaaiiiirrr!" The girls wailed. "What the heck is happening?" Lucy wondered having a confused face._

_"Tch. Sensei, If you're preventing us to cause troubles again, this ain't gonna work." The blonde guy said, smirking. "Yeah." The black haired dude added. "I'm not." Gildarts said with amusement. The blonde guy rolled his eyes. "Do whatever you want, you're unstoppable after all." Gildarts replied with a grin visible. "Psh. I know you're trying to separate us." Sting said smirking to the homeroom teacher. Lucy had questions on top of her already clearly confused at what's happening around her._

_"Why are these guys talking their teacher like that? and what the heck is that blonde guy wearing? that's not even our school uniform .. or is it?" Lucy mentally said while looking at the blonde dude. "Whatever, Sting! Lucy, sit beside him now please." Gildarts said while smiling. Sting and Rogue scoffed. Lucy followed her teacher and sat between the blonde guy and the black haired guy._

_The bell rang and they started classes. While the teacher is discussing Lucy can't help but look at the blonde guy named Sting for a moment. He had an annoyed look toward the teacher. She realized that he was a delinquent because of that and because he is wearing the uniform wrongly, in a very inappropriate way. He wears the long sleeved but the first few buttons of it was open, showing some skin and his necktie looked like it was about to fall off because it's loose. He didn't bother tucking his shirt in as well and she knows it wasn't allowed. Instead of the usual pants, he is wearing fancy looking jeans and there were chains appearing from his pocket, must be connected to his wallet. To make the whole look more gangster-like he wore a pair of sneakers. He also has two studs on his left ear and a silver diamond-shaped earring. Last but not the least he had a necklace with a cross pendant in it. She moved her brown orbs up to his hair sneakily so that she wouldn't get noticed. His blonde hair looked like it had been waxed, it's ends sticking upwards. She moved her eyes a little bit down and stopped at his eyes. It was colored black no, dark blue and it looked very mesmerizing. For a moment there, he looked really charming and very handsome. Now she knows why girls are getting crazy about her. A blush crept in her cheeks. It was a Sparks fly moment again for her! ~ She was absentmindedly admiring him for a moment._

_She was caught off guard when Sting glanced at her. "Whatcha lookin at, Blondie?" He said smirking. Lucy shook her head from the thoughts and immediately looked away. "I..I wasn't looking!" She started. "And, hey! You're blonde too!" She cried. "Tsk. Whatever, anyway you have the darker shade." He said rolling his eyes. "I don't!" She complained. "You do." He said. Lucy decided to just shut up and planted a death stare at Sting. She doesn't want to get caught by the teacher and Boom! Her reputation would be ruined that quickly. Another thing, being warned by the teacher while it's just her first day would be humiliating. She just continued listening to the teacher and ignored Sting who is now laughing in amusement at sight of the annoyed Lucy. Yes, he was a bit of a sadist, he enjoys it when people are suffering._

_Lucy then remembered that she had another cutie beside her. The guy she met that morning. She turned to her right carefully, trying hard not to get noticed. He has a rather messy jet black hair that almost reaches his shoulders and his hair is parted on the right side covering his right eye. "Is long hair for boys allowed here?" Lucy wondered. She continued looking sneakily at him. He was seated in his chair very properly, like a well-mannered prince. He also has a very calm face almost showing no expression at all. His eyes looked bored and speaking of eyes, he had this unusual red colored one with slit pupils similar to that of a snake's though it looked very attractive. Unlike Sting, he's wearing the standard uniform except, he did not tuck his shirt in and his necktie looked like it is also about to fall off. Lucy continued looking at him until she memorized every detail on his face. She wondered why he always has that "poker face" look. "This isn't a free show." Rogue suddenly said looking at her directly._

_Lucy flinched and widened her eyes in surprise. "I...I'm not looking y'know!" Lucy said with a slight blush and avoiding his eyes. "Whatever." he said lazily. "What the heck! That was close! Not close, I totally got caught!" She mentally said. "Ah.. so this blondie's checkin' you out as well, huh, Rogue?" Sting said with a grin on his face. "I know. She was actually doing the same thing to you too.. awhile ago." Rogue nonchalantly said. Lucy just gasped. The students heard them. It seems like the duo was saying it loud in purpose. All the students turned to them and the girls had a deathly stare on the poor blonde girl. "Damn!" Lucy thought. Sting's grin grew wider and Rogue just smiled a little. "Huh?! So that girl really likes 'em!" one girl said. The girls glared more at Lucy their eyes glowing and a dark aura surrounded them. "N..no. It's not like that." Lucy denied shaking her hand in front of her but the girls continued glaring at her. Lucy sweatdropped. "Kami-sama, help me!" Lucy prayed closing her eyes shut._

_"Oi, oi, stop it.. I'm sure those two morons are just making their own story. "A girl with long scarlet hair said. "Yeah, she's right." A girl with curly white hair added. Another bluenette nodded in agreement. Still, the girls kept their eyes on the poor Lucy. "I said stop it!" The redhead yelled angrily. The girls then stopped immediately, scared of the redhead. She had a yet darker and more massive aura surrounding her. The girls turned to their teacher again. Their teacher nodded and smiled. "Great, Erza." Gildarts said to the redhead. The latter just nodded and the two "nice" girls smiled too._

_After 3 more subjects which was hell for Lucy (because the troublesome duo kept on teasing her), Break had finally came. Sting stretched his arms before going out of the classroom followed by Rogue. The duo's fangirls, with hearts on their faces tailed them. Once the infamous duo was outside, Lucy heard a lot of screams and squeals from the girls __other__ than that of her classmates. Lucy flinched but eventually forgot it. She took out her obento and decided to just eat in the classroom. She was about to part her chopsticks when.. "Ne, it's prohibited to eat in the classroom." The redhead said. "Oh..rea..really.." Lucy replied nervously before taking her obento back to her bag and standing up. She felt somewhat ashamed because it's just her first day and she's getting slight troubles already. She thought of just going to the cafeteria and eat there. "Why don't you just join us?" The white haired girl offered warm-heartedly."Yeah! You should come with us!" The short bluenette excitedly added. Lucy didn't have second thoughts and immediately concurred. "Sure!" Lucy happily replied._

_They went to the cafeteria together. At last they settled down on the table and chairs near the window. They opened their obento. "Itadakimasu!" they said unison and laughed together. "By the way, we've been through a lot but we still haven't introduced ourselves to you." The white haired girl said. Lucy looked at them. "I'm Mirajane Strauss, Mira for short." She introduced. Lucy gave Mira a warm smile. "My name's Levy McGarden Lucy-chan, oh! and can I just call you Lu-chan?" The blunette cheerfully said. "Of course!" Lucy replied assuringly._

_The redhead was about to introduce herself when a boy running rapidly around the cafeteria hit her chair making her almost fall off the chair. The redhead, being the hot-tempered that she is, began sending the boy a death glare directly into his eyes making him shudder in fear. It took a few moments of silence before the angered redhead could speak. "I said no running in the cafeteria, right?" She said but more like threatened. It gained the attention of many and surprisingly they also shivered when they heard the redhead talk in that tone. The boy gulped unable to say something, fear is clearly visible on his features, he already had sweat on his face which proved more that he is indeed frightened. Lucy wondered why the students were acting like that. The boy then gathered all his bravery to speak. "I'm.. so..sorry...vice prez!" And by the last word, he run off and made his way out of the cafeteria scared of getting by the redhead. Everyone locked their eyes on the supposed 'president' who is now sighing while massaging her temples with closed eyes. When she cleared her throat everyone in the cafeteria poised up like a queen/ruler is about to announce something. "Anyone who'll do what he just did will be prompted to go to the principal's office immediately next time, Got it?!" She said in a rather big voice. "Haaaai!" Everyone said in unison and continued eating._

_Lucy's pov _

_I was shocked, everyone seemed to be scared of her! What is she a monster? I wondered why._

_Levy noticed my confusion and elbowed me gently. "Lu-chan, don't get perturbed. Just so you know, she is the SC president.. that's why she acts like that." Levy whispered to me. "So..souka! That explains everything!" I said. Mira and Levy smiled. The redhead president turned to me and gave me a troubled smile. "I'm Erza Scarlet." She introduced. "Nn...nice.. to meet you..." Lucy replied nervously. "Naw, don't get too scared I'm just cruel to people who don't follow the school rules and those... who don't respect others.." She explained while trailing off at the last part of her sentence. She began glaring intensely at my back. I quickly turned around to see why._

_"Speaking of.." Erza said narrowing her eyes. When I turned my back, I saw the well-known troublesome duo buying their food from the counter. I was surprised because I know, just a while ago, the line was so long and there they are, at the very first already. They obviously cut in the line seeing the annoyed faces of the guys behind them but the girls didn't seem to be agitated by this, they merely let those two bastards cut in. Mira and Levy looked irritated by that. But the choleric Erza is even more irritated. She is now fuming and more exasperated than before. Seeing the massive aura around her and the smoke coming out of her ears, it showed to anyone that she could beat up a whole pack of soldiers now. She stood up and stomped her way in to the mischievous duo. I got scared of what she looked like, even Levy is shaking. Erza stood behind Sting and Rogue with her hands on either of her hips. Again, everyone in the cafeteria looked at the scene._

_Sting and Rogue might have felt the dark aura so they both turned around. Sting flinched first but then smiled evilly. Rogue retained his blank expression. Erza calmed herself down trying hard not to burst out in anger. "Sting, Rogue.. first and foremost.. tuck your shirt in." She said the calmest she can be. I witnessed how Sting just smirked mockingly at her and Rogue crossing her arms on his chest, looking away. They completely ignored the vice president of the SC. Erza gasped and raised her brow in surprise. Her expression then changed to a shocked one to an enraged one. Mira and Levy hugged each other in fear, while I stayed silent, watching them with my two eyes. With her lips now shaking and fists clenching, she snarled at them but then again, controlled her temper, preventing herself to get really mad. But at the end she was unable to do _it

"_I said..." Erza started, ready to burst in anger but then someone appeared out of nowhere and stepped in front of her. "Lemme handle this" He said. "Tuck your shirt in, you two!" He said mirroring Erza's chafed expression. "Geez.." Sting said. "How troublesome." Rogue muttered. They then reluctantly followed the guy's orders but with a few rolling of eyes. Rogue finished first before Sting. "There, happy?" Sting asked with widened eyes. The guy who helped Erza shot a frown at them. "No. Absolutely not until you change those weird-looking jeans and remove your studs and earrings." The guy with incidentally blue hair said. Sting scoffed. "You don't have a freaking care of what I-" Sting trailed. "Of course I have, I'm the vice president of the SC after all," The bluenette said in a louder voice. Sting could do nothing but snarl at him, almost ready to punch him anytime. But Sting placed his hand in front of him signing him to stop. "Stop, Sting." He said calmly. Everyone was gasping in shock at the situation. Me and the girls widened our eyes at the happening._

_Sting once again scoffed and waited for the blunette to say something. "You'd probably go to the detention if he didn't stop you." He said. "Oh! You think you're scaring me?! I think staying in the detention room is more fun that listening to our teachers in the classroom." Sting commented with a dangerous tone. Each one of the students who happened to be there were surprised than ever. Erza suddenly sighed in defeat. "Come on, Jellal, let them be, like what Gildarts said, they're unstoppable. Let's stop this." Erza said to the blunette guy. I saw the blunette guy retreating but send a glare at the two and obeying Erza. I thought it was unsual and unfair that they just let those two morons 'win.'. I glanced at Sting who is now smiling victoriously and continued what they were doing before. The fangirls with hearts on their eyes were fantasizing the two all over again._

_Erza and the blue-haired guy walked over to us. Everything came back to normal like nothing happened, chatters and gossips continued again as the two SC members sat across us in defeat. The previous tension had been forgotten so quickly. I found it weird that they just let the duo dominate while they were the great SC members. I sweatdropped. Mira and Levy were comforting the two SC members when the bluenette guy glanced at me and smiled a bit. "So, you're the transferee, huh?" He said. "Yes." I replied. "Jellal Fernandez, president of the SC and you're..?" he said while offering his hand for a handshake. "Lucy Heartfilia desu." I gladly took his hand and shook it with his._

_He nodded and gave his attention to Erza again. He sighed. "Those bastards did something this morning." He said lazily to Erza like he's used to it. "No wonder." Erza simple said looking lazy as him. We continued eating together with the newly met guy. He talked about the troubles that the duo had done. "Yeah, and they actually beat up those guys again." He said. "It's funny how they could cause so much troubles in just a day, __in their first day__ of school..." Erza said while shaking her head in disappointment. I can also see Jellal doing the same thing in a slower and calmer pace. I accidentally cleared my throat. I just thought off.. I dunno.. a good idea? That, they should have thought on doing in the very first place. They all looked at me expecting me to say something. "Uhm.. I.. I''m just wondering, why can't you just end this quickly, why can't you just suspend them?" I suddenly said out of my thoughts. "You're kidding me." Jellal said with a disapproving look. "Y'know... we can't do that even if we thought of that idea before." Erza said while smirking. I got curious. "Huh? Why?" I asked without any idea at all. "We just can't.." Mira trailed off. It seemed like she didn't find the right words to explain it. "The school is in their hands we can't just recklessly punish them." Erza amended. Jellal. Mira and Levy nodded. I raised my brow in completely puzzled. "Huh?" I asked again. _

_Wel that's it I guess review or don't doesn't really matter accepting ocs  
_


End file.
